


room party

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgy, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Threesome, implied jongho/all monsta x, switch!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: He wanted to taste, to feel, to explore. Deep down he knew they had time, but Jongho couldn’t help feeling like if he dared to blink it’d all be over. He wanted to enjoy this, to savor it, especially after all the trouble Hongjoong went through to arrange everything.or, Jongho is offered a once in a life time chance to spend time with his favorite idols of all time—in the form of an orgy following an award show.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Sohn Hyunwoo, Choi Jongho/Yoo Kihyun, Choi Jongjo/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	room party

**Author's Note:**

> happy 50th fic! here's a jongho/monsta x orgy ..... kinda?? this has been in the works for literal months and I finally just had to make the choice to only focus on two main happenings, so I hope you enjoy what I chose!

“We have some strong men of our own,” Kihyun teased, and Jongho followed the curve of his wrist to the point of his finger, tracing the path from the tip to the duo he was pointing at. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok greeted him, lounging lazily on the leather sofa he’d made note of upon entering. Hoseok was bare from the waist up, hard cock poking from his unbuttoned dress pants and hand working himself lazily. Next to him, the leader had all of his focus on Jongho, black hair messy from their earlier performance. A faint twinkle of glitter below his right eye had him recalling Seonghwa’s forgetfulness, but he chased it away quickly—now was not the time to be pondering over his own teammates. Not when the men he had been a fan of for literal years were insisting on sharing a bed with him per Kim  _ fucking _ Hongjoong’s meddling.

He knew he should look away but he couldn’t help it. The curves and ridges of Hoseok’s muscles catch the glow from the recessed light above him perfectly, framing him in just enough shadow to inspire the urge to see more. 

And it worked; Jongho  _ wanted. _

He wanted to taste, to feel, to explore. Deep down he knew they had time, but Jongho couldn’t help feeling like if he dared to blink it’d all be over. He wanted to enjoy this, to savor it, especially after all the trouble Hongjoong went through to arrange everything. Jongho wasn’t sure who to look at suddenly, glancing around the room with a hesitant slowness. There were so many eyes on him, waiting for him to make the first move, all of them exhibiting open patience that served to calm the nerves sending his heart rate through the roof. The only thing he was sure of was that he was about to live every fan’s wildest dreams right now.

“Do you want to sit down?” Kihyun’s voice cut through again. The other vocalist was still standing nearby, his white bathrobe hanging dangerously low upon his right shoulder. Jongho swallowed at the sight of his collarbone peeking through. Yoo Kihyun was a beautiful man in pictures and music videos. Jongho was aware of this fact. Yet, all the time he’d spent admiring him through a screen still couldn’t prepare Jongho for actually standing before him. They were the same height, hair nearly the same shade of brown, and yet they were leagues apart. Not in a way that made Jongho insecure. Rather, he was intrigued with both their similarities  _ and _ their differences.

Jongho shook his head, a shadow of confusion passing over Kihyun’s face. His head tilted. “Can I choose what I want first?”

“Absolutely,” another voice cut in—Minhyuk.

Kihyun glanced between Minhyuk and Jongho. “Anything you want, Jongho. Tonight is about you.”

He swallowed as the gravity of those words washed over him. Tonight was about him, huh? Alright, then he better make the most of it.

“Then … may I kiss you?” Jongho asked softly.

Kihyun looked taken aback, as if he hadn’t been expecting Jongho to go for him first. Someone whistled, sounding suspiciously like Changkyun, and then the other vocalist responded with a nod.

Jongho closed the gap between them and raised his arms to gently cup Kihyun’s face. His hands looked so big against his angular jaw, his skin still damp from his shower. He recalled all of the practicing he’d done with Yeosang and gave himself a mental pep talk. He could do this; he could make him proud. (Yeosang would kick his ass otherwise.) Leaning in, Jongho pressed their lips together. Nothing wild, just a small peck. Kihyun’s lips were soft and warm and the smaller man sighed quietly. Jongho’s right hand traveled back to palm the side of Kihyun’s head, holding him there so he could deepen the kiss. Kihyun responded immediately, moving up against his body and parting his lips so their tongues could meet. He brought the taste of fresh mint with him and Jongho groaned, his other hand shifting to wrap around the older man’s waist and keep him there. 

“He’s eager to put on a show,” Hyungwon’s soft voice chimed in. 

Someone else agreed with him but Jongho was a little too focused on Kihyun to care.

He deepened the kiss even more, tilting Kihyun’s head back. It earned him a moan, Jongho swallowing the noise eagerly, until hands pressed against his chest to indicate the need for air. Pulling away, he observed Kihyun’s heavy-lidded gaze and felt satisfaction blossom within his chest. 

“Are you alright?” Jongho murmured softly.

“I’m fine. You’re just … better at that than I was expecting,” Kihyun replied, a dribble of saliva running down his chin. 

“Ha! Looks like all of you owe me a drink!” Jooheon jeered from behind Kihyun.

Kihyun shot the rapper a glare but there was no real malice behind it. “I’m a little shocked you’re so comfortable, Jongho, if I’m being honest.”

“Ah …” His eyes traveled between everyone in a quick movement. “Well, we get up to our own fun, you know? And … Yeosang taught me everything he knows about kissing.”

Minhyuk chuckled, pulling his attention over. The older vocalist was sitting in Jooheon’s lap, the rapper’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He was wearing a similar robe to Kihyun’s, the rope meant to keep it shut abandoned somewhere along the way to the couch. It was only a few movements away from falling open and revealing all he had to offer, held in place only by Jooheon’s hands upon his waist. Jooheon’s head was resting upon his shoulder, their expressions both openly curious. 

“You’re full of surprises, Jongho!” Minhyuk chirped excitedly. “Honestly, I’m a little sad we don’t get to see a shy blushing virgin, but,” and his eyes darkened, “this seems much more interesting.”

“I’m afraid we don’t have any of those,” Jongho replied, fingers flexing along Kihyun’s back. “Though I would be happy to demonstrate my skills.” His comfort level was rising, the relaxed atmosphere of the room allowing him to sink further into a sense of calm. Nothing bad would happen to him here. His idol group wouldn’t have taken time out of their busy schedule to meet up with him if they had ill intent, Jongho was certain of it.

“Hongjoong didn’t share exact specifics, Jongho, and I’m afraid we don’t have much time for an in depth kink discussion,” Hyungwon murmured. His voice was soft, mirroring his usual nature. “We don’t have any toys or other fun things, so it’ll be pretty vanilla. We’re all clean though.”

“I’m not worried about that,” he replied. Jongho looked between all of them slowly, making sure he held their eyes at least two seconds each. “I’m happy just being in your presence. The sex is just … a nice perk.”

“Hongjoong said you’ve been a fan of us for a while.” Jongho shifted his attention to Hyunwoo. It was the first time he had spoken since Jongho had arrived and his heart fluttered in his chest. “Are you feeling alright?”

Jongho gave a quick nod. “I’ve wanted to be a performer my whole life, so I don’t really have stage fright or anything, though it is the first time I’ve put on a show like … well, like this.” 

Beyond Kihyun’s shoulder, Hoseok met his eyes. Jongho swallowed at the soft intensity that passed between them, a smile slowly splitting across his lips. The hand still stroking his hard length halted. His other hand raised, palm up, in Jongho’s direction. “Well then,” he began, “why don’t you put on a show for us? I’m sure Kihyun would be happy to volunteer.” 

Upon hearing his name, Kihyun raised his head so their eyes could meet. He half expected Kihyun to refuse but he didn’t, instead turning to affix Minhyuk and Jooheon with a hard stare. “Lube and condoms—where did you put them?”

Jooheon, who was busy marking up Minhyuk’s pretty neck, startled as he realized he was being spoken to. “U-um, top of the mini fridge.”

They followed the arc of Jooheon’s pointed finger to the fridge, tucked into a corner of the room. An unopened box and a rather large blue bottle sat upon the top. Jongho untangled from Kihyun’s body with observable reluctance and went to retrieve them. He lifted the box to tear it open and smiled to himself. Somehow he wasn’t surprised they were flavored. The lube was too, though subtle. Definitely the first time he’d heard of it being kiwi flavored. Snatching a condom from the box, he hurried back to Kihyun.

Jongho stopped before him. “What do you prefer?” He murmured. “I know this is for me, but I prefer when my partners enjoy themselves too.”

“So thoughtful,” Kihyun teased, running his fingers gently down Jongho’s bicep. “I prefer to bottom.”

“He’s a bit of a pillow prince,” Changkyun chimed in. It was the first time he had actually spoken since Jongho arrived. Naturally, his head turned to observe him, and Changkyun shrank in on himself. Jongho had forgotten just how shy the other maknae happened to be. Changkyun glanced between him and Kihyun and then looked away, unable to keep eye contact; Jongho respected that and turned his attention back to Kihyun.

“Hey, I can do the work too! It’s just easier to make  _ you _ do it!”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Hyunwoo replied.

“Yeah, yeah, sure you will.” Kihyun rolled his eyes in a comical manner before he shifted a little closer to Jongho, pressing up against his chest. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Maybe I can finally help you with this.” 

Jongho’s lips parted to ask what he meant when a hand brushed against the waistband of his pants. It slipped lower and slotted over his bulge, Kihyun giving him a squeeze through the fabric. He gasped softly. Kihyun took advantage of that, leaning up to nip playfully at his lower lip. His tongue dipped into Jongho’s mouth while his other hand slid beneath the edge of his shirt, hiking it higher and higher until it bunched uncomfortably at his shoulders, partially exposing his stomach to the cool air of the room.

“Off,” Kihyun murmured against his lips. 

Jongho obeyed dutifully, not even pausing to drop the items in his hands. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and dropped it to the floor, earning a varying degree to gasps and noises of appreciation. His abdominal muscles were softly defined, his chest broad and biceps on the larger side. Jongho was a looker and his members made sure to remind him of that every chance they got.

Kihyun’s hand raised so he could flatten his palm along his chest. His fingertips played down the length of his torso, tracing over his stomach where it joined the one still pressed against him. “May I take these off?” He asked softly, pretty eyes hidden behind fluttering lashes. 

“Please,” Jongho replied, voice equally quiet. The world narrowed to just the two of them, the minimal space between their bodies charged with tension. Kihyun fumbled with the button holding his pants shut, struggling with it for a moment before he managed to pop it free. It only took a tiny push for his pants to pool around his ankles, Jongho stepping out of them and toeing them away. All that remained were his briefs but even these were not allowed to remain. Kihyun’s fingers pushed those down as well, his semi-hard length springing free. In their current position, the only person who could see his lower half was Kihyun.

Said man gasped, hands hovering on either side. “Wow. You’re a big boy.”

“Think you can handle it?” Jongho asked as Minhyuk complained about his line of sight being obscured.

Kihyun scoffed, wrapping his hand around his shaft. He stepped to the side and gave everyone a look, slowly moving his hand up the length of it. “I’ve taken Hoseok and Hyunwoo at the same time; I can handle you.” The words were accentuated with a little wink.

“Haha, handle. Good one!” Hyungwon jeered, a giggle passing through the room.

Kihyun ignored them. “Let me get a pillow and then we can get to work, hm?”

His response was a nod, Jongho being left there so the rest of them could eye him up. Kihyun wasn’t gone for long though. He dropped to the floor and arranged a few of the pillows from the hotel bed, turning around so he could sit upon one of them. Jongho’s mouth went dry as Kihyun finally played with the one thing keeping his robe shut. A single tug undid the dangerously loose knot and allowed it to fall open, revealing the smooth expanse of his chest. His cute cock, small and flushed, peeked from the edge of the fabric. 

“Well? Care to join me, Jongho?”

_ Oh, right _ , he was more than just a passive watcher.

Jongho took a step forward and dropped to his knees, setting the condom and lube to the side so he could place his hands on Kihyun’s ankles. They slid up his soft legs as he moved closer, resting upon his kneecaps and slowly pushing them open. His eyes widened as something glinted in the overhead light. A plug, metallic purple and crowned with a yellow jewel, sat nestled between his cheeks. It was pretty—”It suits you.”

“It’d look pretty in you too,” Kihyun hummed in return. He reached between his open thighs and splayed his fingers on either side of the jewel. Jongho, unsure on just how to treat Kihyun, simply watched as he began to ease it from within. The plug popped free, larger than what he’d been expecting, and left his hole gaping. Kihyun gasped softly as a tiny dribble of lube ran from within.

Jongho went on autopilot.

His hand slid between Kihyun’s legs and pressed just beneath his balls, sliding down to play lightly over his entrance. Warm lube met him and Jongho carefully sank a single finger within. Kihyun sighed dreamily, sinking back against the pillows. Jongho wasn’t surprised by how opened up he already was; he added a second finger after a moment, his eyes trained on Kihyun’s face. The latter moaned softly, lids fluttering shut as Jongho dragged his fingers along his walls. Jongho thrusted them in and out at a tempered pace, enjoying the way Kihyun’s legs trembled and his lips quivered with each moan that spilled through them. The room shrank to the two of them and Jongho momentarily forgot about their audience, just allowing himself to become attuned to Kihyun’s body and each reaction that followed. 

Honestly, Jongho could’ve spent the rest of the evening just fingering Kihyun if his cock wasn’t painfully hard.

The bottle of lube was plucked from the floor, Jongho unscrewing the cap in a quick movement that sent the strong smell of kiwi wafting upwards. His nose wrinkled but it was bearable. Jongho tipped it on its side, allowing a generous amount to dribble onto the fingers still buried within Kihyun’s body. He slowed his movements, pushing the lube further within. The wet sound made him groan. 

“Hold still,” Kihyun murmured. Jongho watched as he felt around for the condom and lifted it up, tearing the packet open in the same movement. The smaller vocalist pushed himself upright just long enough to roll the condom down the length of his cock, his hands slipping a bit against the lube. He sank back against the pillows with a satisfied sigh. “Perfect.”

“Message received,” Jongho laughed, readjusting his position. He slowly pulled his fingers free, dragging them along Kihyun’s walls while the smaller man’s back arched from the pillows. Jongho took himself in his own hand, giving himself a few lazy pumps. “You ready?”

Kihyun nodded, hooking his hands beneath his knees and spreading his legs even further. The invitation was accepted, Jongho taking a breath to recenter himself. He moved until he was positioned between them, guiding the head of his cock to Kihyun’s entrance. Jongho rutted against him, enjoying the soft exhaled breaths that followed. 

Just as Kihyun’s lips parted to goad him more, Jongho finally dared to push inside. Kihyun sucked him in greedily. The slide was easy, Jongho pushing fully inside with no resistance. They groaned in-sync, Kihyun’s back arching from the pillows. Jongho leaned over him and pushed all of his weight upon his splayed palms. Their eyes met, equal fire between them, and Jongho knew he didn’t need to wait for the other man to adjust.

Jongho began slowly, rocking his hips into Kihyun’s pliant body with careful movements. Kihyun’s lashes fluttered, his mouth falling open as Jongho steadily increased his pace. The vocalist reminded him of Seonghwa, snarky compliance with the prettiest noises he’d ever heard. Jongho felt a little bad wondering if Kihyun fit the same role as Seonghwa did in Ateez. Eager to try out new things, to put himself in the center—eager to be the first to fall apart. The image of the rest of Monsta X using him until he begged … maybe even begging  _ beforehand _ … it made Jongho shiver.

He added force behind his thrusts, hard and fast, each one making Kihyun cry out louder than the last. Jongho quickly grew fed up with the position and halted his movements, just long enough to slide his arms beneath Kihyun’s body and heft him into his lap. Kihyun threw his arms around Jongho’s shoulders, gripping him tightly with a rather frazzled look on his face. Jongho smirked and tightly squeezed Kihyun’s thighs, pushing himself to his knees so he could get a better angle. He then began to bounce Kihyun in his lap, able to thrust deeper at the adjusted angle and watching as the other man’s face twisted into pleasure. Their lips met, wet and messy, and Kihyun moaned freely into his mouth as he continued thrusting deep within him. 

Kihyun’s legs wrapped around his waist tightly before breaking the kiss. He threw his head back with a loud cry, throat going taut. Something hot landed upon his chest, a quick glance down confirming it was cum, and then Jongho pressed him back into the pillows. His hips snapped with a new fervor, Kihyun’s cries and moans resonating within his ears. He lasted only a moment or two longer, heat coiling in his stomach that spilled over quickly, like he left water boiling on the stove a moment too long. Jongho’s spine dipped, a deep-chested moan rumbling from within as he reached his first orgasm of the night.

His body went slack but he didn’t collapse against Kihyun, Jongho supporting his own weight as they fought to catch their breath. He smiled at Kihyun, tired and toothy, and Kihyun smiled right back. “You did good,” he murmured. 

Jongho nodded and forced himself back on his knees, gently pulling himself from Kihyun’s body. His eyes watched the way he slid free with interest, enjoying the way the other man’s hole twitched as it was suddenly empty; his only regret was being unable to watch his own cum drip from within.

“You certainly put on a show,” Hoseok said beyond them. Jongho’s gaze traveled upward, seeking out the man who had been the subject of his fantasies for months. He still had a hand wrapped around his cock but it was no longer moving, a faint glisten offering insight that he was growing impatient. Not with Jongho of course, just at the lack of an orgasm to take the edge off.

Jongho sat back, giving his knees a moment to rest. “I’m guessing that means I pass.”

Hyunwoo smiled, slinging one leg over the other. “For Kihyun, sure. He’ll be content to lay there the rest of the night. As for us …” he trailed off, glancing around the room, “we’re still waiting to see what you can do.”

The words were so obviously a challenge but Jongho didn’t care. He had no shame in admitting that Hyunwoo and Hoseok were his inspirations. They were both reasonably strong with beautiful voices. Whenever he needed a pick-me-up, he would listen to their singing. Jongho was excited to be there with all of them, make no mistake, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok were special to him. He’d wanted to save them for last but the space between their bodies looked  _ just  _ big enough to accommodate him … perhaps on purpose. 

So, he made a choice.

Jongho picked up the bottle of lube before he pushed himself to his feet. Then he donned his greatest impression of Wooyoung yet. He sauntered towards them, lids low and a bit too much sway in his hips. His advance came to a halt a mere step away. Eyes raking over the obvious bulge in Hyunwoo’s pant leg and Hoseok’s sticky tip, his mouth began to water.

“I could make both of you come in five minutes guaranteed,” Jongho challenged.

“Oh?” A perfectly manicured brow rose, Hoseok looking him up and down with deliberate purpose. “And what makes you say that, Jongho?”

He smiled sweetly. “I’ve made San come in two.”

“That certainly is impressive.” Hyunwoo, still clad in his tight black tanktop, patted the spot between them. “Neither of us enjoy bottoming. Is that alright with you, Jongho?”

“I would be a little upset if I  _ didn’t _ get one of you inside of me.” he admitted softly. 

“Perfect,” Hoseok responded. “Which one then? Or perhaps we’ll play a round of rock, paper, scissors for who gets your ass.”

A childish notion, but the mere idea that they both wanted a chance with him made a newfound spark of excitement run through his veins. “You can decide; makes it more exciting.”

They both smirked before turning their heads so their eyes could meet. Both extended a hand, murmuring ‘rock, paper, scissors’ in unison. 

Hoseok won. 

The hair along his neck rose and Jongho swallowed his excitement. A hand extended his direction—Hyunwoo’s—and traced the edge of the condom. With deliberate slowness, it was pulled up and off, Jongho exhaling as a tiny dribble of his own cum ran down the underside of his dick. His eyes followed the retreating hand as Hyunwoo dropped it into a garbage can to the side. Hyunwoo and Hoseok exchanged a look and then Hyunwoo rose, arm extending to wrap around Jongho’s waist. Beyond him, Hoseok turned so his right side was pressed against the back of the couch. Hyunwoo gave Jongho a wink before stepping around him, returning only a moment later with the box of condoms. 

In the meantime, Hoseok reached out and gently grabbed Jongho’s wrist. He tugged lightly, Jongho allowing himself to be moved with it. Hoseok guided him to the couch, positioning him so he was on his knees and facing the empty spot Hyunwoo had been in previously. Hyunwoo joined them momentarily, slotting perfectly back onto the couch. Jongho pressed his hands against Hyunwoo’s knees to keep himself from falling over. 

Warm fingers pressed into the backs of his thighs, applying a faint pressure. They massaged into his skin with a sigh of appreciation, before Hyunwoo fished around for the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. He reached over Jongho’s back and pressed the tip into the cleft of his ass, cool liquid beginning to spill down against his hole. Hoseok scrambled to catch it before it dripped onto the couch below, Hyunwoo’s smile amused; he had a feeling the man behind him was mock glaring. Fingers trailed up his ass before stopping at his hole. 

“You got quiet,” Hoseok teased, beginning to rub his fingertips in slow circles. “Have a feeling that won’t last.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, leaning back again. He tucked the lube next to his thigh and moved to cup the side of Jongho’s face, thumb tracing over his lips. The larger man pinched his lower lip and pulled, Jongho allowing it with slack-jawed curiosity. “Hm. When does this five minutes start, you think.” Somehow, he knew Hyunwoo wasn’t addressing him.

“I think it already started,” Hoseok replied, beginning to ease a finger into him. “I wonder what will happen if he fails …”

“A good question,” the other man hummed, slipping his thumb into Jongho’s cheek and giving it a small pull. It kept him from answering them but, truthfully, he didn’t care. Instead, Jongho’s tongue slid between his teeth to press teasingly against Hyunwoo’s thumb, catching the man’s attention. He moaned, breathy, as Hoseok managed to ease an entire finger into his ass. “Wanna put your mouth to use, Jongho?”

Jongho answered with a moan and Hyunwoo gently guided his head down. After a little readjusting between the three of them and some quick pants removal on Hyunwoo’s part, he was now pressed cheek-first into the man’s thigh while Hoseok began to work a second finger into his hole. Jongho gasped as the fingers within him dragged deliberately slow along his walls.

Meanwhile, Hyunwoo gently gripped a fistful of his hair. Jongho allowed him to guide his head over to his cock. He was on the shorter side but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth and his mouth began to water as he realized the weight of it would be against his tongue in a few moments. Jongho placed a hand against Hyunwoo’s right thigh to brace himself and parted his lips, tongue lolling out to hover a hair away from his tip. He waited though, knowing Hyunwoo wanted to control him like he was little more than his favorite toy. 

“You’re an eager boy,” Hyunwoo murmured before he finally lowered Jongho onto his massive length. Jongho sucked him in greedily, tongue flattening along the underside of his heavy cock. Salt spread along his tongue, his nose burying into freshly washed curls. He inhaled, the faint scent of sweat and generic soap wafting through his senses. A moan vibrated from deep within his chest against Hyunwoo’s cock, the latter groaning above him.

As he did so, Hoseok began to thrust his fingers in and out. Slow at first, easing Jongho into it, before he finally added the third finger. The obscene sound of squelching lube blended together with Jongho’s sucking noises, his mouth and his hole stretched to near capacity. 

“God, he’s fucking  _ gorgeous, _ ” Hyungwon groaned in the distance. 

“His members are damn lucky,” Jooheon agreed, followed by the sound of soft kissing. 

Jongho preened a little at the compliment, rightfully so, before Hoseok pressed his fingertips into his prostate and rendered his mind blank. He writhed between them, thighs beginning to shake as Hoseok applied continuous pressure to the nerves. After a moment, he pulled off of Hyunwoo’s cock and moaned, long and deep as pleasure shot straight to his own dick. Behind him, Hoseok chuckled and finally stopped, allowing him to sag back against the couch. He panted against Hyunwoo’s thigh as the fingers in his ass lazily wiggled within. 

“Doing okay, Jongho?” Hoseok asked.

“Y-yeah, ‘m fine,” he gasped.

“Hmm. Ready for the main event then?”

Jongho laughed shakily. “Safe to say it’s been more than five minutes.”

“We won’t hold it against you,” Hoseok promised, carefully easing his fingers free. “Give me a moment.” He listened to the sound of shuffling behind him, sliding his hand along Hyunwoo’s thigh so he could grip his cock. Jongho began to jerk him off slowly as Hoseok crowded against him once more. 

Parting his cheeks with one hand, Hoseok pressed his tip against Jongho’s hole. He inhaled sharply as the other man barely paused, beginning to ease into him nice and slow. Jongho hadn’t been fucked in awhile but his body still reacted nicely, his ass stretching to capacity to accomodate the cock pushing into him. Hoseok groaned above him as he did so, fingers digging into the flesh of his cheek the deeper he went. 

Hyunwoo began to gently massage his scalp along the way. His hand had paused, Jongho feeling a little bad on neglecting him for the moment, but he knew the older vocalist understood. Pleasure and pain blended together, mind going numb as his back arched with a gasp. It felt good and bad all at once, his brain unsure on how to process what was happening. Hoseok was about the same size as Mingi or Yunho but the feeling of it was so much more intense—likely because the person about to ruin him was an idol he’d looked up to for years. After a moment or two of heavy panting, he finished sinking into Jongho’s body, hips flush against his asscheeks. Jongho whined into Hyunwoo’s thigh, eyes screwing shut as his muscles twitched around the length buried deeply within. 

“Let me know when to move,” came Hoseok’s voice.

Jongho nodded as much as he could, too floaty to properly use his words. Several moments of panting and adjusting later and he finally felt ready for more. Still too out of it to speak, he gave a thumbs up, Hyunwoo continuing to pet him through it. 

Hands slid against his hips following his greenlight, Hoseok humming behind him. His heart began to thrum within his chest as the man pulled back, cock slowly pulling back until it was just shy of coming free. Hoseok hovered there for a few moments before sliding back in. Jongho whined in response, Hoseok following it up with another thrust. He set a similar pace to the one Jongho had used upon Kihyun, slow and steady but backed with strength. Once Jongho grew used to the pace Hoseok had chosen, he finally dared to wrap his lips back around Hyunwoo. The latter groaned, his petting coming to a halt as he did so.

Jongho began to bob his head along his cock in time with Hoseok’s thrusts, keeping his throat slack and his tongue flat. His vision went hazy, Jongho nearly blissed out from both of his holes being used to full potential. Vaguely he heard words being exchanged around the room but he was too out of it to really focus on them. 

Only when a hand suddenly gripped his dripping length did Jongho come back to reality, moaning around Hyunwoo’s cock as it began to jerk him off. Changkyun’s face came into view, the other maknae sitting on the floor beside the couch. He smiled shyly, hand working him off as Hoseok’s thrusting sped up. A thumb pressed against his slit, rubbing in slow circles. Sensitive and on edge, it surprised no one when Jongho broke away from Hyunwoo’s length to throw his head back, the loudest cry of the night award (so far) going to him. Cum spilled down Changkyun’s forearm as he came, white-hot euphoria consuming from from head to toe.

He collapsed upon the couch in a heap, barely managing to keep himself upright. Hyunwoo’s hand came into view, taking his mouth’s place upon his own cock. Jongho watched in blissed out harmony as Hyunwoo jerked himself off quickly, other hand tangling back into his hair once more. He angled Jongho’s face towards his length, a deep moan filling his ears as cum shot from his tip and painted his cheeks. Jongho’s tongue poked from his lips and swiped some of the salty liquid from his chin; if he could purr, he would’ve. 

Behind him, Hoseok continued his thrusting. Drops of sweat spattered along his lower back as he fought hard for his own release. Luckily for Jongho, it didn’t take too much longer; he was already creeping into the realm of oversensitivity. Hoseok’s cock twitched within him, Jongho vaguely wishing he could push the man’s cum from within.  _ Next time, _ he thought, if there even would be a next time. God, he hoped he was lucky enough for that. 

After a moment, Hoseok carefully pulled out of him, and Jongho sagged onto the couch between them. His body tingled with afterglow, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth down Hyunwoo’s thighs. 

“Everything alright, Jongho?” Changkyun asked softly, still sitting on the floor next to them.

Jongho’s vision swam as he glanced at him. “Mm. Feel good. J-just need a recharge.”

“You wanna lay on the bed for a bit?” Hoseok asked, running his hands up and down the backs of Jongho’s thighs.

“Please … just need a power nap.” 

His words were followed by the untangling of limbs and arms sliding beneath him. Jongho was lifted from the couch with minimal effort, his body carried to the soft sheets of the hotel bed and settled within a stack of pillows. Hyunwoo patted his head as Kihyun hopped onto the bed beside him, running a cool cloth over his body to clear him.

“Rest for now,” Kihyun murmured, “and we can play some more when you wake up. We have the whole evening.”

“Just a power nap. Promise,” he replied, breaking into a yawn. Consciousness wavering, he felt a blanket be tucked over his body, before Kihyun curled against his side and began to gently pet his hair. 

“Don’t you worry,” Minhyuk giggled. “We can find ways to keep each other entertained while you rest.”

Jongho didn’t doubt that, his eyes following the way Changkyun crawled over to rest his chin against Jooheon’s thigh. The night was young and Jongho already had more than enough memories to keep him wanting,  _ craving _ , for the rest of his life. He’d have to come up with something especially perfect to thank Hongjoong later.

For now, he could rest—the rest of his destruction still awaited him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
